Hidden From You
by P. C. Helfier
Summary: A mental institute, with a hidden secret. Contains yaoi, one or two original characters. Read to find out what twisted plot my mind has conjured up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FFVII fiction ^^, I'm into yaoi, shounen-ai, which means (for those of you who don't know by now) men/men relationships.  But yeah…this is my first FFVII fic…so please if I get anything wrong…let me know ^^.  Constructive criticism is welcome…flames…well I'll probably end up laughing and showing all my friends so they can laugh too. Anyway…on with the show!

Disclaimer: The characters from FFVII are not mine…except for Sephiroth…I OWN HIM! MINE MINE MINE! …o.o; ::ahem:: alright, there might be a few original characters…those are mine…along with Sephiroth.

Intro 

Headlights shone brightly in the exotically colored eyes, causing the owner to squint, hiding the beautiful blue orbs.  The snapping of twigs caught the blue-eyed runaways attention.  With a quick jump blue met orange in a blaze of fear, and thoughtfulness.

Glances were quickly exchanged, before the sound of dogs barking was heard off in the near distance.

~~~Start Chapter One~~~

A dark grey building came into view through the windshield of the dark blue Chevy GTO.  Around the building were numerous shrubs, flowers, trees, and many different forms of rock and gravel.  The building seemed so desolate and isolated; a small sigh escaped from the young mans chapped lips.  His vision moved form the building to the interior of the car.  The car had white leather seats and white floor rugs.  White had never been a favorite color of his, but the good thing about it was that it was easily turned to a dark color, usually with just one accident.  His hands rested on his lap, which was clothed in black leather pants.  Around his upper half he wore a black turtleneck, with the initials "AJ" embedded into the right side of his chest.  Clenching his fists together he dared to gaze out the window once again.  It was all the same…how dull.  The car halted to a stop and was now in the process of being turned off.

"Get out of the car Amadeus."

Amadeus turned and gave a neutral gaze at the baritone voiced man whom had been speaking to him.  A frown appeared on the mans face when he received the gaze, but he made no other sounds, only waited for Amadeus to do as he had been told.   With another sigh the black clad male stepped out of the car and looked up at the building he supposed would be his new home.

"So old man…this is where I'm supposed to be staying until I'm "better"?"

His voice came out in a sarcastic sounding, monotone whisper.  He had a low husky sounding voice; it was lower today than normal, on account he had been sent to yet another "private institute".  His comprehension of why, exactly, he was being sent around like this was very minimal.  No matter, it would be two or three week before he was sent away once again.

A small twitch of his eyebrow and his head snapped upwards towards one of the windows.  Just as he had suspected someone was staring at him from his or her lonely room.  A small growl and he gave a glare to the person, who moved from the window into the dark shadows of their isolation.  The man who had been in the car with him was once again by his side holding onto his arm, in a gesture that said "you're not going anywhere but inside".

As soon as he stepped into the building an odor invaded his nostrils.  The odor made him wince, his mind unsure of the invading smell.  It wasn't normal for a place to smell like that…

"Amadeus Juvenil, he was registered to arrive today at 4:00pm."

An older looking nurse typed the name into the computer and nodded.  She rose from her chair and looked at Amadeus shaking her head slightly.

"Dr. Hojo will be with you shortly…I can have one of our nurses take AJ and his things to his room if you would like?"

Amadeus's eyes flared, he didn't want anyone touching his things.  He pulled his arm from the grasp of the man and brushed himself off. 

"I'll carry my own things…thank you…and I can find my own damn room…thank you once again."

 The nurse looked at him with wide eyes at the sudden outburst from an, apparently, quiet person.  She shook her head and motioned to one of the other nurses to lead AJ to his room.

"His room number is 613, tell him the rules along the way, and tell him about his room mate."

AJ glared once again, and picked up his things following the nurse to the elevator.

Once in the elevator the nurse turned to Amadeus and nodded, obviously some kind of greeting.

"My name is Tifa Lockheart.  Now, the rules that you must follow are very basic.  Breakfast is served, promptly, at 7 o'clock am, lunch at 1 o'clock pm, dinner 7 o'clock pm, curfew, you MUST be on time for by the way, is at 10 o'clock.  There is no derogatory language, no fighting, and no outside objects, aside from clothing.  You are to see a therapist once a day while here, you are not allowed to go outside of the building unless a supervisor is present."

Amadeus was looking at the floor, the nurse's words going in one ear and out the other.  This place was prison with good food, hopefully.  His eyes glanced up at the nurse; she had long brown hair, which was pulled back into a loose ponytail in the middle of her back.  She had brown eyes that stared at him smartly; they were a nice contrast to her porcelain skin.  The normal nurses attire was covering her body.  A knee length white coat with a gold pin on the left side of her chest, which he now noticed was rather large.  Under the coat were dark brown pants and black dress shoes, due to the coat being buttoned up to her collarbone he couldn't see the shirt she was wearing.  

His eyes trailed back down to the floor as she continued talking, but his concentration had been lost some time ago.  The elevator doors opened and he followed Mrs. Lockheart; he could tell she was a "Mrs." due to the ring on her left ring finger.  She led him down a long hall and he could feel people staring at him.  Under his clothes he could feel his skin crawling, a small growl and his eyes closed tightly waiting to reach his room away from the prying eyes of the other patients.  

In front of him shoes stopped scuffling against the floor and he opened his eyes and stared at Mrs. Lockheart.  She had stopped in front of a door and was rummaging through a ring of small keys looking for the key to the specific room.  Amadeus's eyes looked around, the room was very isolated, the wallpaper peeling from the walls and the floor scratched and warped.  A small look of disgust crossed his face and he looked up at the door, which was now open.  With a sigh he calmly walked into the room and looked around, it was dim and had two beds, one of which was neatly made, the other had covers carelessly tossed around.

~~~End Chapter One~~~

Preview Next Chapter:  Finally we discover why Amadeus is in the mental hospital!  Who's his room mate?  Someone everyone is definitely expecting, and what's so wrong about this hospital…wait for Chapter two to find out!

A/N: Ah well what do you think? I'm not sure if I'm too happy with it, but hey w/e floats the beholders boat ne?  I'm not sure how soon chapter two will be up…but I'll try to get it as soon as possible.  Until next time, ja matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to my world!  Haven't gotten many reviews…--; guess no one really likes this story.  ::sigh:: if I don't get more reviews I'll get depressed and not write anymore! (yes…that is a threat…be afraid or something like that…stop laughing!) Hmm…well here's Chapter two!  Since I started my new job I'm not sure how soon the other chapters are going to be up…::cries:: I'm never home anymore!  Sorry if this chapter kind of sucks…I'm running on no sleep and no talent as well Well…here goes nothing.

Review Chapter One: We meet our 'hero' of the story…if you can call him that.  Due to the fact he is in a mental hospital.  But…hey…what's up with the weirdness of this place?  Oh! A roommate?

~~~Start Chapter Two~~~

Everything he owned had just been put away.  It was a little passed 6 o'clock, which meant it would be time for dinner.  A small sneer passed over his features, as he plopped down on his bed, dinning with people was something Amadeus was not used to.  In fact he hated when people looked at him.  Just the thought of someone else's eyes staring at him made his skin begin to feel like it was melting away.  Human contact was something Amadeus had never been too comfortable with.

The only real contact he had ever encountered was when his parents had hit him for stupid reasons.  Or when they had brutally beaten him for real reasons; such as breaking one of the windows out of anger.  His parents had never gotten in trouble for treating him the way they had.  

His eyes trailed down to his arms where the sleeves were rolled up, small scars were all over his forearms.  These scars where not self inflicted, however, Amadeus never saw a point in slicing his own skin open for the mere pleasure of pain.  His mother had gotten angry with him one point in his life, long long ago.  

"Stop…just…stop."

His eyes shut tightly and his hands made fists resting on his lap.  His body had begun trembling, whether out of fear or anger his mind wasn't registering.

"I SAID STOP!"

His voice was loud and full of pain in the last statement.  His arm was tingling and had a dull throbbing moving through it.  His eyes opened and grew slightly wide at the sight of his hand piercing through one of the windowpanes next to his bed.  Blood slowly dripped from his sliced hand and wrist, staining the glass that still remained standing.  With a small hesitation he pulled his hand from the broken windowpane and examined it.  Only a few spots had been deeply cut, others were minor slices.

With the thought of the word 'slice' he began to laugh.  Not a happy laugh, and not his normal chuckle or snicker, this was an angry laugh.  He was angry at the world, slicing was the very reason he had been locked away in hellholes like this in the first place.  

Everyone thought he was insane, that he had tried to kill himself.  Doctors had yelled at him for his so called 'self-pity'.  Told him that if he kept this behavior up that the world would shun him away in the end.  In actuality he had never hurt himself, the world had already shunned him, it threw him away before he even had a chance.

A dirty feeling began crawling through his skin, making it itch and burn.  Suddenly wanting to rip his skin off he spun around coming face to face with a young man, slightly shorter in height than himself.  He had bright blue eyes and they were staring at him, accusingly, studying him, and most of all…empty.

"Who the hell are you?  Why are you here?  Are you here to help me like everyone else?  I don't want you here…get out!"

The blue eyed, dare he say, man was yelling at him.  His eyes never leaving their empty state, staying locked with his own orange eyes. A slight blink and Amadeus became angry.  Not only had his skin begun burning more intensely, but his eyes also felt like someone had stabbed them.  

"It's none of your business why I'm here, or who I am.  I'm not here to help you…I don't care about you.  Stop staring at me!"

His voice began calm and slowly raised itself to a low shout.  Neither of the males moved from their spot, both as stubborn as the other.  Amadeus took the opportunity to study the invader, who he had figured out by now, was his roommate. 

The other male had blonde hair that was spiked up in random positions.  He was skinny and had pasty white skin.  He wore a dark blue, long sleeved shirt, and normal blue jeans.  On his feet were slippers, and in his hand he held a magazine.  Amadeus made a face noticing the other was staring at him.

"I'm wondering if you have an eye problem that you might need fixed?"

Amadeus walked towards the small bathroom at that time, moving to wash his bloody hand off and hopefully find some kind of bandaging.  He closed the bathroom door so that his skin could finally stop bubbling and feeling as if it were going to melt off.  After about 10 minutes his hand was bandaged in the tattered remains of an old, white, t-shirt.  He stepped out of the bathroom to find his roommate sitting on his bed calmly, hands folded on his lap and  looking down at the floor.  A small glare and Amadeus walked to his bed looking at the broken window, shaking his head.

"My name's Strife, Cloud Strife.  I still don't want you here but looks like I don't have a choice.  What's your name?"

Amadeus looked over his shoulder at Cloud, or so he was called.  With a shrug he grabbed his pillow and shoved it into the broken window.  With a satisfied glance he turned and faced Cloud, then sat on his own bed.

"Amadeus Juvenil…since we're stuck with each other you can call me AJ.  I want to be here as much as you want me here."

Cloud looked up and gave and small nod at AJ.  A mutual agreement was exchanged without really being spoken, or actually agreed to.  

"Amadeus, Cloud it's 7 o'clock, get down to the cafeteria for dinner."

The familiar woman's voice sounded from behind the door, followed by the clicking of heels against the hallway floor.  

Cloud was the first to stand, and looked down at AJ raising an elegant eyebrow.

"If you don't go of your own will they drag you down there…so I suggest heading down there now."

Without another word Cloud walked out the door his slippers scrapping against the floor.  AJ sighed and stood from his previous seated position.  He began his trek towards the cafeteria, stuffing his hand in his pocket so he didn't raise any suspicions.

~~~End Chapter Two~~~

Preview Next Chapter: Now we discover who exactly Cloud is.  Why is here there, and who is this Dr. Hojo that is going to be seeing AJ every day?  Sleeping pills…this hospital really bites doesn't it AJ?

A/N: Ah --; I'm semi disappointed with this chapter…but that's ok.  Hope you guys like it!  Please review ! Suggestions…ANYTHING…alright, I'll go now and let you have your fun reading all those other…more interesting stories! Until next time ::bows::


End file.
